A Valentines Day Break Up
by MilashCayJeeWilloms
Summary: One-shot. Rachel and Percy are supposed to be having an arranged marriage - until one fo them calls it off in the name of true love. One side PercyxRachel, a bit of Percabeth and an inkling of RachelxApollo. Late for the V-day. Review!


Okay, so there's the old-time 'best friend always gets the girl/boy even though the girl/boy is having a wedding with someone else' type story. It's not in the fiancées view most of the time. So here's my take on what a *nice* fiancée would do. One sides Rachel x Percy, a bit of Percy x Annabeth and even an inkling of Rachel x Apollo.

Just a short little one-shot. Late Valentines, too, because my calendar's wrong. Hope you guys like it!

Dislcaimer: i don't own the characters.

* * *

In the beginning, I thought he was perfect. I still do. But then, I thought it'd all work out, the arranged marriage. Of course, I always knew that his best and long time friend (who is a girl) would be a factor to get around. I didn't know just how big of a factor she'd be.

I can see it now, every time they're together. Their natural chemistry, drawing each other in. Their casual bumps, their playful attitudes. Anyone could see it. And anyone could see that I'm just not her. Of course, it took me a while to really realize it., even more, to really believe in it. I've been in denial forever, thinking that we were perfect for each other. But we're not. And tonight, I'll tell him.

I walk out the door at seven sharp. After an hour of crying and heartbreak, I'm back on my feet. I won't look weak to him; I won't look like I don't want this. Because I do want this; I want him to be happy.

Seeing Percy at the park is like seeing a whole other life. He looks like normal, happy to see me with his messy black hair and ocean green eyes. Now I can see it so, so clearly. Those eyes are happy, but their not jubilant. They're not what they look like when he sees… her. I cut to the chase quickly. My heartbreak's coming back. My optimism is slowly departing. I know that if I prolong the moments I want, I won't ever let them go.

"Percy, I'm calling off the wedding."

It's the first words. The first blow. To him and myself. Him, because I'm rejecting it, but to me too, because I can see that hidden relief deep into his eyes. He might think that he's fooling me, but he isn't. He's not a good enough liar for that.

His strong jaw goes slack. His eyes go blank for a millisecond. His whole body looks like it shuts down only to restart the next moment.

"Are- Are you _sure_?" He asks.

"Of course I'm sure, Perce," I try to keep my voice smooth and determined, but I can feel the sobs starting to make their way up. "I'm so sure."

"But… But everyone's spent months arranging it," he says, completely dumbfound. I want to laugh. Just that little sentence right there can point it out. Everyone. Not exactly you and me. When there's a wedding, most of the time the fiancés want to plan it. To make it special. To remember forever. Us? We didn't do anything. We let everyone else. Because we're not real lovers.

A quick image of Percy and her flashes through my mind. They're together, going through wedding stores, holding hands and probably bickering playfully.

"Percy, I'm sure. And I know you won't disagree with me."

His jaw drops again. "What do you mean by that?"

This is it. This is the truth.

"Percy, please don't lie to me or yourself. I mean, who are we kidding?" I want to say 'who are _you_ kidding', because really it's him. But I won't say that, because I know he'll think that I'm mad at him. But I'm not. If anyone, I'm mad at the world, at destiny. Never him. Or her.

"What are you talking about, babe?" he asks. His eyebrows crunch together adorably. He tries to pull me into a hug but I resist. One simple touch could completely ruin my determination.

"Percy." I give him a stern look. "We both know that I'm not who you really want." I'm glad I didn't wear any make up, because I can't stop the tears now. They flow like a river and I try to wipe them away before Percy can. "We both know that this isn't want you want." Okay, so maybe I am mad at him a bit. Irrationally, of course, because I just want to blame someone. I can't go out and yell at the world, or at destiny.

"That's-That's not true!" he says. But the eyes tell everything. The eyes are telling me that yes, it is true. All of it's true. And that there's nothing I can do to change it.

"Stop denying it, Percy! You're a terrible liar!"

"But I'm not lying!" he cries. I don't care if we start to draw attention now. This is a serious matter. He looks around with wide eyes, looking for someone to tell me that he's not. But everyone just passes by, not wanting added drama to their lives.

"It's so clear, Percy. You want her. She wants you. I was never supposed to come between you two. Anyone can see it. The way you guys act just screams to the world that you love each other. The way you guys just know each other. It's ridiculous for you to deny it, to me especially. So drop the act, Percy. Just drop it. I'm calling of the wedding, the engagement, everything."

He looks at me, and the whole façade drops. I can see it, the way his eyes are both light with relief and happiness but the darkness looms. The hurt and sorrow. For me, even. He's sorry for me.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," he whispers. "You're… great. You're one of the best people on the planet. You're optimism, your cheer and loyalty. Gods, I could go on forever. You're great… but…" He doesn't finish the sentence. Neither of us wants to hear it. But it needs to be said.

So I step up to the plate. I take a deep breath, but even with the extra start, my words only come out in a whisper.

"But not good enough."

We stand still, not knowing what to do now. The sun is setting beautifully. The sky is array with oranges and pinks. Couples stroll everywhere, affectionate without a care in the world. It's Valentines Day; the day to spend with your loved ones. I know I can't keep him form his for long.

"Go find her, Percy. Go to the library or the breaking ground or wherever she is. She'll be up to her eyes in building sketches. She needs a distraction."

He slowly shuffles towards me. He reaches in his pocket and fumbles around a bit. I just keep looking at the sunset, restraining any more tears to fall. I'll take care of that later, what my five boxes of tissues I've strategically set up around my apartment.

"I got you a gift," He says gently. I look back to see a diamond necklaces gently placed in a velvet box. It kills me to see that. A necklace so pretty, so pure and it so doesn't belong to me.

"It's not mine," I whisper. I gulp and wipe away a few more tears. "It's hers."

He nods and closes the box, placing it back in his pocket and looks around awkwardly. We look at our shoes, the trees, and the setting sun.

"Thank you, Rachel," he says. He steps closer and this time I let him hug me. For closure. And because I just need a hug.

"It's now that everything feels… right. Of course, my heart is still heavy, my thoughts are still jumbled, but that lingering feeling of rightness laces its way through everything. I did the right thing.

I pull back. And try to smile. "Go, Percy. Go find your Annabeth."

I watch him thank me again. I watch him pull away slowly, the pain and happiness in his eyes. I watch him turn his back to me and call a cab. I watch him wave goodbye.

Turning around, I wipe my eyes and start my way home when all of the sudden I feel a hard bump and go tumbling down.

The air gets knocked out of me and it takes a few moments before my lungs recover form shock. My eyes clear up and I climb to my feet.

A guy is there, with blonde hair and blue, blue eyes. He's smiling down, charmingly to me. He holds a bow and around his back is a quiver strapped with Nerf arrows he's wearing a vest with targets drawn on.

"Watch it!" I snap at him. I get my bag and put the continents back in.

"I'm really sorry," he says, that damn smiles still on his face. "Let me help you out."

When we're done, he takes my hand. "I'm Apollo," he says. "How about we get some ice cream after I cream my little sister in the Nerf war?"

FIN

* * *

Review!


End file.
